TFW the spooky game wasn't spooky at all
Okay so I have a story that is 100% legit, and you'll have to take my word for it because i'm too lazy to use MS paint or Photoshop or anything and because it's 1:30 am and I'm really tired okay? But yeah let's get to the story k? Chapter 1 I guess ' So it was a regular Friday and I was wasting my life by watching youtube videos from people such as Game Grumps and SomeOrdinaryGamers, among others, you know, as usual, and then I heard a spooky knock on the door, I went to open it and my friend was there looking scurred, I asked him what was wrong and he just threw a box at my face and ran off. This has nothing to do with the pasta, but I heard that when there's gifs, people click. "Okay, that was rude" I thought to myself and didn't question anything that just happened because right now I had a feeling of what was coming. I opened the box and there was a smaller box, and when I opened that box there was a game, that game was.... uhh let's see, it was... Pokemon Y... yeah and I was weirded out because my friend (whose name was Kevin) knew that I already had the game, so why would he give me another copy? But then I noticed the note that was clearly on top of it and I failed to notice before, I read it and it said "DON'T PLAY THIS GAME PLEASE, I'M TOO INCOMPETENT TO DESTROY IT MYSELF OR THROW IT IN THE TRASH OR SOMETHING, SO DESTROY IT YOURSELF PLZ DO IT, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PLAYING IT YOU DUMB WHORE" And it was written in red marker. A big smile formed in my face, I knew what was coming, I thought that my moment had finally come, I was finally going to be be a creepypasta protagonist. "I'VE READ ENOUGH CREEPYPASTA TO KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING" I yelled to myself as I turned off my common sense and shoved the game in my 3DS. '''Chapter 2: The game ' Okay so I was super pumped or I mean... curious and intrigued (Gotta get into character) as I turned on the 3DS, and you know the little 3D logo games have on the home menu? Well guess what? It was completely normal, when I selected it the little jingle it has (You know the Tatatara tatatarareraro) was normal, I blew on the mic and it did the cool spiny thingy so I came to the conclusion that the home menu was completely normal and I was acting like a moron trying to find something remotely scary (But I was now a Creepypasta protagonist and I had to play the part, remember?) If I WAS going to find anything remotely scary in the game it wasn't going to be in the 3D menu logo thing, so I pressed A to get into the game. The title screen played, nothing hyper realistic there, no graphics messing up or anything just normal stuff, and when I started a new game the professor went through the intro, afterwards I picked my starter which was chespin, because I had already tried fenekin and I wanted something new, ya know, oh yeah I named it Muffins because I can. I picked my nickname XXDANKMAYMAYSXX (I don't think it actually lets you pick a nickname that long lolzzzzz) and still, nothing happened there, but it was the start of the game so I gave it a chance, the music will HAVE to cut out eventually right? 'Chapter 3: The game 2: Electric sharkanado ' I went through the first, second, third gym, nothing happened, I caught some Pokemon on the way but I'm not going to tell you which ones because I'm too lazy and it don't matter anyways, but I was starting to lose hope, what this game truly normal? No, it couldn't be, the way this game was delivered to me, the spoopy note that I ignored, everything seemed to suggest that this was indeed a haunted game, so I pressed on, it wasn't even because curiosity got the better of me, I just wanted to play the game until we got to the spoopy stuff. Then something occurred to me, maybe the spooky scares will happen if I stop thinking about it, yeah, that makes sense, after all Creepypasta protagonists don't go wishing for chaos to happen in their shandy-looking game (or do they?), so I stopped caring about that for a while, because maybe then it will trigger the ghost to do scary stuff I thought to myself in this paragraph, so I did just that. 'Chapter 4: WHAT HAPPENED ' So I progressed through the game as usual, UNTIL I GOT TO LUMIOSE CITY and I say this in BOLD ITALICS because THIS is the climax of the story, the best part, the climax, when the story releases all of its creamy narrative goodness. Okay so I was in Lumiose City screwing around and buying stuff, and well, I "forgot" (By that I mean I'm too lazy to actually make it up) just where I was in this game but whatever, the point is that I made most horrible mistake in the history of the world, universe, dimension, etc. It was pretty much the worst mistake that I've ever made in my life. Ever. It was the worst, absolutely, no doubt, I am indeed disgusted by my decision of ever doing this, and I hope it never ever ever ever happens again like ever.... so let's get to what actually happened already, ok? After I briefly told you that the decision that I made was horrible, I'm sure you're DYING to know what happened, yes? So I'll tell you... In the next chapter... stay tuned to know what I did wrong, number 68 will make you lose your job. 'Chapter 5: The game 3: The return of game ' Okay so this is what actually happened, this is 100% true, you can even ask my good friend Kevin about it he'll be all like "Yeah it totally happened, FriedTunaWaffles told me it happened so it must be real" and you'll probably be all like "PICS OR GTFO" and then my friend will be all sad because he has no pics to prove the story that is unfolding right before your eyes. So anyways, here goes nothing, are you ready? Are you SURE you're ready? Because its pretty big what "just" happened right "now", it will conclude the story, end it, forever and then there will be no more story and you'll have to move on to something else (If you haven't already) and then I'll probably go back to watching youtube videos, maybe even some Netfix afterwards since it became recently available in my country. Yeah so the saga will end. This "amazing" "story" will stop being written and I will publish the whole thing and I will not write anymore chapters and I will probably never edit this page in particular ever again, unless is for editing a typo or a spelling mistake since I'm a bad writer, will you be sad for this to end? Probably not, I don't think anyone is actually reading this, so I should REALLY get to the point already before the few people that were reading this get bored and leave so I'm gonna do just that now. So anyways I was in Lumiose city blah blah blah and I decided do a bad decision and saved the game there and turned it off to take a nap. I didn't know what was coming, I really didn't, if I had, well, things would be different. When I turned the game back on and selected my file, the textures were all messed up and I couldn't move, like at all, though the music was still playing and it was completely normal. I got super exited "Finally!" I said out loud to no one, I couldn't do anything in the game, but if Creepypastas have taught me anything is that when the game starts to mess up or it turns off by itself, you're supposed to turn it on again and THEN that's were all the messed up stuff is at "yo", so I did just that, I turned the game back on and selected my save file and I braced myself for what was about to come. Nothing happened, the game was still frozen in place, so I did it again, and again (Third time's the charm?) but to no avail, it was pointless, it seemed that the game was going to stay frozen forever, I didn't understand why this was happening. Was I not stupid enough for the ghost to haunt me? What was I doing wrong? I asked again to no one. 'Chapter 6:THE EPIC ENDING ' I realized what was happening, I went to the home menu again and noticed something, on the top it said that there was an update available, I pressed A and it showed the little box that says "THERE IS AN UPDATE AVAILABLE RIGHT NOW DOWNLOAD IT 2 FIX DEM BUGS YO" Or something like that, turns out everytime that I started the game I would just skip right over it cuz I WAS JUST SO HYPED MAN. Yes, I know this is lazy story writing, but I don't know how else to explain that, also I'm writing a Trollpasta, I'm not exactly going for an award wining story here. What happened was that for some strange and spooooooky reason, the game wasn't patched, so I just simply suffered through the Lumiose City glitch, a glitch that was deadly to players in the first days of launch, but it's fixed now so don't worry, the bad textures cannot get you anymore. Disappointed and crushed, I sat in my bed in silence for a couple of minutes wondering if all I did was really worth it, and if it would have in any way done any impact on me at all, "Wow what I did was really stupid, why did I ever do this?" I thought to myself. Just then, I remembered something, Kyle! What was his deal? Why was he looking all scared, and most importantly why did he throw the box on my face and not just hand it to me like a normal human being?, So I called him right away pretending not to be a horrible friend for not asking him what was wrong sooner instead of playing the game. I called Kyle and asked what was up with those shenanigans from earlier he told me that his name "Isn't Kyle it's Kevin" and that I "Should actually proofread my story before publishing it so you don't look like an inconsistent SOB " but also that he was just messing with me, so that's pretty much it, that's the end, there is not much else to it, what else do you want me to say? And then a skeleton popped out? Who was phone? 9/11 caused the Holocaust? Something about Nicolas Cage always being second banana? Because I got nothin' THE END PLZ RATE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE FOR MORE STUPID STORIES LIKE THIS THNKX. Written by '''FriedTunaWaffles Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:DIALOGUE! Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT